


Three Thirds #5

by Jondiplier



Series: Tom Hiddleston/Tom Holland/Chris Hemsworth [5]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Intersex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jondiplier/pseuds/Jondiplier
Summary: Beta read by a friend!Tom Hiddleston goes into heat while Tom and Chris are out on a date





	Three Thirds #5

Thomas takes a seat in the tub full of cold water, trying to get the heat under his skin to calm down, the irritating flush almost sizzles under the water. He's not quite in heat yet, and his medications are still somewhat blocking it, but it has slowly grown worse over the past few days. 

He eases himself down to where the water laps at his chin, taking a deep breath before slipping under, letting his curly hair get wet before resurfacing. 

He gasps as he rises out of the water and wipes his face, the grime of sweat and grease from his hormones spiking washes away from his blushing skin.

Thomas sighs heavily, letting his head fall onto the white lip of the tub, taking a moment to bask in the relief that isn't going to last much longer. Thomas lets the water drown his skin and thoughts, closing his eyes and dreams for a bit.

The house is quiet, Tom and Chris having gone off to the beach for a date. He knew it would be better if he stayed behind, his scent would allure even more unwanted eyes, and the tension of their outing would tenfold. Tom and Chris need a one-on-one date anyway.

After a while of just sitting in the tub, Thomas grew restless as the heat boils up again. He kicks the drain with his foot and hobbles out of the tub to towel down, hissing at the offending cloth as it rubs his skin raw.

Thomas only makes it into his underwear before there's a rush of slick pouring down his thighs. The man groans, collapsing on the bed as he shucks his underwear back off, kicking his legs in aggravation that he simply cannot function while his body betrays him. "Damnit Holland, how could you do this to me?" He wonders aloud, rolling onto his back to look down at himself. 

He huffs as he puts one hand on his prick, already throbbing and dripping while his other hand fingers at his clit. He puffs out a heated breath, getting settled as waits for his mates to come home.

God, just thinking about his alpha taking him gets him going, all hot and bothered and there hasn't been foreplay involved yet! His fingers pump in and out of him, going from one to three, then four. It's not enough. It's too much. He can't get off. His prick bobs angrily on his stomach, leaking pre cum. He just can't finish. 

Thomas throws his head back in frustration with a loud groan breaching past his clenching teeth. He's on his knees, leaning against the wooden bed frame as he stuffs himself full. He can feel the slick trailing off his fingers onto their pillows, but he can't bring himself to care. It's what they get for leaving him alone, anyway. 

Thomas has given up on his dick, having already come several times without relief. Instead he uses his free arm to rest on top of the head board to let his face lean in the crook of his elbow. He whimpers into his arm, eyes closed tight and brows furrowed in concentration as he works himself up all over again. 

His lips are shaking slightly, soft noises leave him as he works his thumb against the opening of his pussy. He's fisted himself before, it's tricky to do it by himself, but he can do it. 

The thumb slowly goes past the thin ring of his opening, his walls swollen and greedy as it takes his hand in, swallowing it. 

His middle and index fingers are pushing onto his cervix with each mini thrust, making his eyelids flutter in a deep, satisfying pull of his instincts. He craves the head of Chris's cock to push into it, having it snug up against it. To get him pregnant. Yes.. he needs it. He wants it. He knows better, somewhere under the thick layer of fog, but he can't go without it.

Thomas's hips sputter as his hand starts to move a bit more, almost falling onto the bed from how shaky his legs had become. He's so close, he can feel it. He just needs to press here and angle there. 

He doesn't even hear the bedroom door opening, or the soft gasp and the drop of soggy towels hitting the floor.

Someone's mumbling, his ears start to strain to make out the sounds; "Thomas, love, c'mere." It's Chris, he's finally home, finally here to take care of him.

Thomas opens his eyes, letting them focus on his alpha's face before he whines and drops his head onto Chris's shoulder, shuttering pathetically as he rocks his hips in needy little circles. 

"Alpha, God. Please." He rasps, lips falling open in a silent cry as his eyes go in and out of focus. 

Suddenly his hand is being removed from himself very gently, and soon he's on his back, knees pressing flush against his shoulders as Chris settles between them. 

There's the sound of Chris pulling himself out, the sharp gasp from Thomas as Chris taps the head of his prick against his clit before he's being filled, arching his back with a choked off moan. 

Chris bottoms out quickly enough, leaning over Thomas to press sweet kisses on his lips. The thrusting starts, taking Thomas by a pleasing surprise.

Thomas cries out, finding purchase on his calves as Chris keeps going, the steady rhythm never stuttering. He lets Chris take him, wanting the heat gone, wanting the sex-crazed thoughts to leave his head. He knows better than to get pregnant, but he craves it so deeply that he can feel the urge in his bones. 

He can only scream when Chris knots him, vision fading out around him. 

 

Thomas wakes up to find himself back in the tub again, this time with Tom who's cleaning him up with hot, soapy water. Thomas hums, turning to give Tom a loopy smile. "Hey, love." He mumbles, voice raspy as he leans on his omegan mate. 

"Morning." Tom teases letting a cup of water wash over Thomas's chest. "You've been out 'bout an hour now, love." He says. "Chris and I thought that the tub might help you wake up, and I guess it does help." He smiles, knowing that Thomas and Chris have their own ways since they've been together longer. "How are you feeling, darling?" He asks, face twisting a little into concern. Chris didn't go easy on him, least to say.

"Mhm, fine. Better, actually." Thomas sighs, noticing his skin wasn't on fire anymore. "How was the beach?" He asks, wanting to hear about it.

Tom starts going off on how him and Chris had gone surfing and then went to grab something to eat. In the end, it was an overall calming day, until they got home. 

Thomas feels the need to apologize, like he would to his agent or alpha producers how just don't understand, and instead just listens to his mate ramble about how he had a good time, truly enjoying the company and stories until he was carried to bed by Chris, snuggling in with his lovers before falling asleep


End file.
